This invention relates to pulse actuated solenoid valves and their control means, including actuating circuits and actuators. While solenoid valves have been used in the past involving permanent magnets and similar circuitry, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,447; U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,214; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,263; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,255, the specific inventive combination disclosed herein cannot be found and represents a very economical technology configuration for manufacture.